


Dreaming

by zillysin



Series: Miragehound [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Don't @ Me, Finger Sucking, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillysin/pseuds/zillysin
Summary: Elliott wanted to say something, tell them how good it felt, how much he wanted them, but his thoughts were scattered, unable to string together a coherent sentence let alone say it aloud.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm not gonna lie i struggled with this one a little bit but i think i rly like it. of course i don't care that i've pretty much written them having nonstop sex idc if no one can come that much, i'm a whore you idiot

Elliott’s dreams were cloudy, vague, and constantly shifting. One moment he was in the ring, running through the forest with wingman in hand, the masked hunter sprinting after him, right on his tail. Their hand stretched out, reaching for him, and they finally hooked a finger around one of the straps on his back, pulling him towards them. Suddenly, in the next moment he was in the bar where he worked, back pressed up against the counter, a hand around his throat. The dreams were slightly foggy, blurry around the edges, and always changing. Bright spots of sensation flared occasionally, poking through the dull, slow feel of the dream. The rough scrape of a palm on his hip, a gloved thumb swiping across his inner thigh, a slow, hot tongue lapping down the trail of hair running down from his belly button. Everything seemed slow, dark, and bleary. He glimpsed a mask, brilliantly shining goggles, a hat, a raven. Elliott was pressed up against a wall, then on the ground, back pressed into the soft grass, soft… mattress? He didn’t know, couldn’t focus, the moment he felt he got a handle on anything he’d forget, the dream would shift, swimming in front of his eyes and changing into something completely new. 

In the dreams, Bloodhound was always there, pressing slow kisses into his hip, lazily swiping a tongue along his navel, slowly sliding down, down, wrapping around him. Elliott groaned, hips pushing up into the heat of their mouth, a vivid sensation among the fog. His hips were rocking upwards, the clouds starting to clear, but Elliott didn’t want the dream to end. His face was burning, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All he knew was the warm, wet heat of a mouth around his cock, a hand on his throat, a finger trailing down his thigh. He was moaning, hips moving, tiny little thrusts upwards, fingers curled in the grass, the- sheets?

Elliott could feel himself on the edge of a realization, knew there was something he was forgetting but he couldn't remember, couldn't think. Everything was so wet, so hot, he was choking, gasping for air but unable to catch his breath. 

Elliott's eyes finally ripped open, darting down to see Bloodhound’s piercing eyes staring straight at him, mouth around the head of his cock, a smug smile quirking their lips upwards. They had a hand reaching up to wrap around his throat, squeezing tightly and a groan clawed its way out of Elliott’s chest, his dick throbbing. He flopped his head back down, hips rocking into Bloodhound’s mouth, fingers curled in their hair. 

“Fuuuck,” Elliott moaned and Bloodhound hummed around his cock, causing Elliott’s hips to jump upwards. Bloodhound released his throat and grabbed his hips, holding them down to the mattress so he couldn’t move. Elliott gasped in a breath, moaning loudly as Bloodhound started slowly licking their way down his cock, sliding down until their nose pressed into the wiry curls at the base. Elliott groaned and his knee jerked, narrowly missing Bloodhound’s head and they stopped for a moment, re-adjusting both of his legs and placing them over their shoulders. Elliott felt that everything was moving in slow motion, the traces of sleep still curling around him, fogging his mind. He couldn’t focus on anything but Bloodhound’s mouth around his cock, the delicious feeling of their tongue wiggling along the underside, swallowing around him. The tip bumped against the back of Bloodhound’s throat and Elliott wondered vaguely where their gag reflex was, but the thought was chased from his mind as they hummed again, purring around his cock.

Elliott wanted to say something, tell them how good it felt, how much he wanted them, but his thoughts were scattered, unable to string together a coherent sentence let alone say it aloud. Bloodhound’s head bobbed up and down, Elliott’s hips lurching forward with them, chasing the feeling of the warm, wet heat of their mouth. He was making small, quiet noises, waves of pleasure washing through him over and over. His heels pressed into the small of Bloodhound’s back thoughtlessly, thighs quivering, and Bloodhound pulled up off his cock with a wet pop. Elliott groaned, feeling his length flop down onto his stomach, dripping with a mixture of spit and precome. 

He mumbled something vaguely questioning, wondering why they stopped, his eyes trailing down to look at Bloodhound. Bloodhound didn’t respond, instead reaching over to grab the lube from Elliott’s bedside table, slicking their fingers up quickly. Elliott sighed in realization and leaned back again, spreading his legs wider, giving them better access. Two fingers swirled around his entrance once, twice, before pressing inside, Elliott’s hips rocking into them, pressing down onto their fingers. 

Bloodhound took their time with it, dragged their fingers along Elliott’s insides, slowly, teasing. Elliott’s thoughts were scrambled, his throat working but unable to form words. Instead long, indistinct sounds fell from his lips, small whimpers and groans, deep quiet noises he didn't even realize he was making. Bloodhound’s fingers worked him open gradually, lazily stroking and massaging, filling Elliott with a heat that was building with every passing moment. He moaned their name, voice trembling with lust on each syllable and could feel himself unraveling, like a spool of thread. Bloodhound scissored their fingers inside him, added another, curling them into the spot that caused Elliott’s voice to pitch higher, cracking on a moan. 

Bloodhound pressed a slow line of kisses up Elliott’s cock, lips wrapping around the head once more, sinking down over his length. Elliott’s head lolled to the side, voice wobbling and thighs trembling, hole clenching tight around their fingers. He was babbling, squirming, begging Bloodhound to stop teasing already, to please get inside him, he wanted them, needed them. 

Bloodhound purred around him, curled their fingers inside him, working him slowly. He felt every tiny movement of their fingers, dragging back and forth torturously slowly inside him, over and over. Elliott’s hips lurched, wanting more, trying to get them to go faster or deeper or both but they wouldn’t give it to him. Instead, if anything, they moved slower, and Elliott wasn’t sure how that that was even possible. He groaned desperately, begging them to please stop teasing and fuck me already. 

Bloodhound lifted off him again, letting Elliott’s cock slip from their mouth, smacking against his stomach. Elliott whimpered, and Bloodhound hummed a quiet laugh, smirking into the skin of his hip, massaging Elliott’s prostate steadily with one hand. Elliott’s thoughts scattered and his eyes fluttered closed, hips rolling down into their fingers, his voice catching around a moan. Bloodhound dragged their fingers across him one last time as they pulled their fingers out, fingertips catching on the rim as they slid out, and Elliott groaned quietly, fingers curling into the sheets.

Bloodhound pressed a kiss to his hip, their thumb moving in small circles on the inside of Elliott’s thigh. Elliott just wanted them inside him already and he grunted, nudging them with his foot, trying to get them to move. They snickered and began trailing kisses up his stomach, stopping along the way to lick and suck at Elliott’s nipples, rolling one between their fingers. Elliott huffed and squirmed, pushing their head away, wanting to skip this part already. Bloodhound tweaked one of Elliott’s nipples, causing him to squeak and jerk backwards, away from their fingers. Bloodhound huffed a quiet laugh and licked over it in apology, then moved up towards his neck, ran their tongue lightly along one of his collarbones. They pressed a sloppy kiss to his adam’s apple, sucking a mark onto his already-bruised throat, peppered kisses along his jawline, doing practically anything but give Elliott what he so desperately wanted. Elliott fidgeted underneath them as Bloodhound brushed their lips along his jaw and they pressed a kiss behind his ear, then smoothed a hand down Elliott’s side to his thigh. They wrapped his leg around their waist and pressed close to him, nudging their tip against Elliott’s entrance and Elliott groaned, quivering in anticipation. 

Bloodhound finally, finally relented, slowly pushing inside of Elliott, sinking into the warm wet heat. Elliott’s head sagged to the side and he moaned, rocking his hips down, trying to get them to move. Bloodhound’s hand grabbed hold of his waist, pressing his hips into the bed, forcing him to take what Bloodhound was giving him only when they wanted to give it. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Bloodhound finally bottomed out, and Elliott was a mess below them, babbling and begging them to please move already. 

One of Bloodhound’s hands slid up his side and rested against his throat, squeezing lightly for a moment. Elliott’s cock twitched and he keened, pushing his neck harder into their hand. They moved their hand up, pressed two of their fingers against Elliott’s lips and he moaned, accepting them immediately. Bloodhound stuck their fingers in, let Elliott’s tongue curl around them, sucking on them greedily. 

Bloodhound pulled their hips back gradually, rocking back into him slowly, and Elliott groaned pitifully around their fingers, pushing down onto their cock. Bloodhound fucked into him slowly, savoring the feeling of Elliott clenched tightly around them, whimpering and moaning with each thrust. They sped up gradually, pressed Elliott’s tongue down with their fingers, moving faster and faster until their hips were thrusting quickly, the front of their thighs smacking against the back of Elliott’s.

Bloodhound snapped their hips forward suddenly and Elliott cried out, Bloodhound’s fingers slipping from his mouth, moving down to help brace themself against the bed. They thrusted into him quickly, a fast, brutal pace compared to the one they had started out with and Elliott was moaning loudly, his head tilted back, exposing his marked throat. Bloodhound bore down on him, hips snapping forward roughly, and sucked fierce bruising kisses onto his throat. Bloodhound shifted, curling their fingers into Elliott’s hair and tugging, pulling his head back for better access to his throat. Elliott’s arms wrapped around Bloodhound, feeling the muscles of their back moving under the skin as they fucked into him quickly, rolling their hips quickly. Elliott’s groaning voice suddenly jumped higher as they brushed up against his prostate and Bloodhound immediately shifted, snapping their hips forward, aiming for that spot. Elliott’s voice broke as he moaned their name, eyes rolling into the back of their head, sparking with pleasure. Bloodhound was grunting quietly into his ear with each thrust, hips pumping into him, bringing both of them closer to the edge.

Bloodhound wrapped a hand around Elliott’s dick, stroking him in time with their thrusts and Elliott cried out desperately, fingers scratching down Bloodhound’s back, marking them. Bloodhound  
groaned, bit down into the meat of Elliott’s shoulder to stifle their moans as they came, hips pistoning into him roughly.

Elliott keened as Bloodhound jerked him off quickly, his hole squeezed around them, milking every last drop of their orgasm, dragging it out as long as possible. Elliott’s mind blanked as he came suddenly, eyes rolling into the back of his head, Bloodhound continuing to thrust into him, riding it out. Their hips slowed gradually and they released Elliott, pausing still seated inside him to catch their breath. 

Elliott came down from his high slowly, grimacing slightly as Bloodhound shifted and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to him. Sleep was already curling around both of them again, and Elliott groaned, feeling cum leaking from him into the sheets. Neither could be bothered to move, opting to shower once they woke up again for the day and Elliott turned, curling into Bloodhound’s side. They were both sweating, panting quietly from their activities, and Bloodhound wrapped an arm around Elliott, pressing their head into his shoulder.

Elliott turned his head, lips searching for Bloodhound and he pressed a kiss to their temple, eyes drifting shut. Bloodhound lifted their head up and pressed their lips to Elliott’s softly once, twice before laying back down, wrapping their arm around him tighter. Elliott curled into them, sighing contentedly, and sleep quickly overtook them, sending both into a dreamless rest.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if u hoes enjoyed its what keeps me going
> 
> also if u have any fic suggestions lmk n who knows maybe it will inspire me :)


End file.
